Rafael's Redemption
by tinabug
Summary: Rafael never thought he would find love again after his wife left him and his son started to fear him. He had prepared to just be the rat king of his rodere but that all changed when Kagome gets mixed up in business. He finds he has a second chance at love. This is a crossover between Inuyasha series and Anita Black series.


Kagome felt herself float to the surface of consciousness. The first thing she heard was the annoying beeping sound of one of those heartbeat monitors in the hospital. The second thing she heard was the shifting of three people in the room with her. She could tell the way they were, that they did not realize she was gaining consciousness yet. Her senses kicked in soon after her hearing and she realized those in the room with her were not normal. She could tell that two of them were shape shifters, though not what kind as they hid themselves very well, and the other was human but more. She would have to wake up fully and focus to find out what but she didn't know how much energy she had yet or how serious her injuries were though she knew that the worst had to have healed. She finally decided to shift and let the other people in the room know she was conscious. Her groan of discomfort couldn't be stopped either as she tried to open her eyes. The hospital was way too bright for her.

When Kagome opened her eyes fully, she focused them on the three in the room and tensed up immediately. Being more aware, she could feel that all three of them were very powerful. She also recognized two of them from the media and talk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having Anita Blake and the leader of the Coalition, Micah Callahan, to visiting me," Kagome started as she sat up. The three of them had turned to look at her and the woman, Anita, got a suspicious look as soon as she said names.

"What? I watch the news and read the paper. Plus both of you are pretty well known in the supernatural community. I'd have to be dumb not to have heard of you," Kagome said. She had gotten comfortable and was sitting upright. Luckily the bed had not been too hard to figure out.

Micah put his hand on Anita's shoulder and stepped forward. "Do you remember why you are in the hospital, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. She knew why she was here but she couldn't think of why they were here and then it hit her. Her attention focused on the other man in the room. He was Hispanic and very good looking. She could vaguely remember him but not in his current form. She decided to tell them what she remembered.

"I was out camping and there was a fight near me. I remember it spilling over into my camp. I managed to fight off a bunch of wererats but I did not know who was enemy or not. I remember turning to stop an attack and then I think that is when I was knocked out," she looked down to peek between her gown and saw that her stomach had a pink line across it, "or I was pierced through the stomach with claws." She ran her hands over her stomach. The skin was almost smooth but was faintly raised where the redness was. She rarely scarred anymore but it looked like this might, though she had never been attacked this deeply by another shape shifter. As she looked back-up she saw the Hispanic man step forward.

"My name is Rafael. I must apologize for it was a fight that involved my people and you were involved. I will take responsibility for what has happened to you," Rafael stated and he did look very apologetic.

Confusion crossed Kagome's face before she asked, "Responsibility for what? I am fine now. I understand that it was an accident." If it was him who put his hand through her stomach then she would forgive him but she couldn't see why he would be responsible. She turned to the other two in the room and missed the look of sympathy on his face.

It was Micah who stepped forward to speak and she could see that even Anita was giving her a sympathetic look. "Ms. Higurashi," he started but she interrupted him by asking him to call her Kagome. "Kagome, then. You have been attacked by a shape shifter while they were transformed. You do realize this means that you could have been infected. What Rafael is trying to say, is that come the full moon you will most likely be a wererat," Micah said in an even voice. He had looked her straight in the eyes when saying it. He was being gentle but firm.

Kagome couldn't help it. She busted out laughing which managed to startle all three in the room. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. It was Anita who stepped forward this time.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Kagome. Rat lycanthropy is easy to catch," Anita stopped talking as Kagome raised a hand while still laughing.

She managed to quit laughing long enough to speak up though she had to clear her throat a few times. "I'm sorry. I know the situation would normally be serious but I can't catch lycanthropy. If I could I would be one years ago and many times over," she said.

"What does that mean? Only those who have one type of lycanthropy cannot catch another. You don't hit the radar as shape shift," Anita asked.

Kagome smiled, "But there are other protections, after all, it is well known that you are infected with several types but do not shift." She didn't want to give over all the details to easily.


End file.
